The present invention relates to a jewelry display case and, more particularly, to a jewelry display case including a rotatable jewelry display assembly.
Jewelry collections often contain many beautiful pieces, but practically only a certain number of pieces can be worn at one time. Conventionally, jewelry owners keep their jewelry in a jewelry box. This manner of keeping jewelry, however, does not permit the jewelry to be displayed.